


Art for Cat Got Your Tongue by Meskeet

by KayQy



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, peggy carter is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter gets turned into a cat. How could I not draw it? =^.^=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Cat Got Your Tongue by Meskeet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat Got Your Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120396) by [Meskeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meskeet/pseuds/Meskeet). 



> done for Marvel Bang 2015, for Meskeet's fic ["Cat Got Your Tongue"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5120396). I was so excited that I got to do the art for this one, because KITTY~
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the arts!

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/bang2015c1_zps6kl5sa92.png.html)

Peggy is Not. Pleased. (Fun fact: I literally googled "ugly vase" to get a ref for that vase.)

~*~*~

[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/KayQy/media/art/bigbang/bang2015c2_zpsz3a3iwqd.png.html)

....Okay, this is Better.


End file.
